


Serious Moonlight

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Moonlight, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets the surprise fuck of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Thank you to i_amthecosmos and technicolornina for the lookovers!!! I couldn't help it with this one, and it's my first PWP! xD Beware, tho.. it's cracky.
> 
> Prompt #037: moonlight

It was stifling in the room.

Musicians, producers, fakers, agents, they were there to schmooze and get further along in “the biz”. Adam wanted nothing of it, wanting to get on in his career organically.

He caught movement to his right, some sleazy agent wanting to introduce him to the “newest thing in music”.  _Ugh_. Before he could get sucked in, he downed his drink—pushing through the party to grab another and headed out onto the terrace for some air.

It was crisp for L.A. and Adam welcomed it, sipping the cocktail as he looked out over the city.

***

He must have been so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn’t hear the door behind him open or close. Hot breath ghosted over his neck, startling him, and he clutched the rail with his free hand.

_What the fuck?_

Gentle fingers combed through his hair to yank his head back against a strong shoulder and he gasped.

The eyes—those piercing, two-colored eyes—staring back at his were fierce and filled with lust. Never in a million years did Adam think he’s see those eyes in  _person_ , let alone from  _this_ angle.

His dick twitched at that thought.

***

The man chuckled as he snaked a hand around to Adam’s chest, holding him tight against his body. Leaning down, their mouths met in desperation—tongues fighting for dominance as Adam thrust his hips back. He gasped once more as he felt the man’s hard cock against his ass, causing his own to strain against his jeans.

Groaning, the man pushed him against the railing, causing the glass to fall to the floor, shattering. It went ignored, their breath heavy and wanting.

The man pulled away slightly, meeting Adam’s gaze once more with a smirk. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

***

His velvet voice flowed over Adam’s body, the famous British accent forcing a moan from his lips. He tried to compose himself, but being pressed against David Bowie’s cock made it difficult. “You have?”

“For a long time, now…” David’s eyes were mischievous as the hand on his chest started to move lower toward his aching crotch. Adam felt his jeans loosen before David got a handful of his cock, already leaking in anticipation.

“Do you want this? I believe I already have my answer, but just for my peace of mind…?” David bent down, licking languidly along Adam’s neck.

***

David wasn’t making this easy and if the sound coming out of Adam’s throat was anything to go by, he wanted this more than anything. “Oh god…yes—yes please.”

“Mmm, that’s what I thought…just beautiful.” He jacked Adam a few times, causing him to grasp the railing and fight off his orgasm, wanting to make it last. “Close your eyes and don’t take your hands from the rail until I say, understand?”

Adam nodded and closed his eyes as his pants were shoved to the ground. A sudden chill breeze blew over the terrace, forming goose pimples along his flesh.

***

He felt his cheeks part, before a warm tongue teased around his hole pulling a whine from his lips. “Fuck…please…”

David only chuckled as he slowly started to push his tongue inside, making him wet. He leaned down on the rail for support, wanting to lose himself in the feel of his idol’s tongue fucking in and out of him. Soon fingers joined in with David’s tongue, spreading him open, making him vulnerable.

He never wanted it to end.

Adam was a blithering mess as he felt himself relax and open up on David’s fingers.

“Yes, let me hear you.”

***

“D-don’t stop…” He gasped out as sparks flashed behind his lids, making him buck against the pressure against his prostate.

The fingers left for a few brief moments and he whined in wanton need. “Oh god, David, _please_ …just fuck me.”

“With pleasure, Adam.” David pressed his cock against Adam’s hole, before pushing inside—short little fucks that drew moans from both of them.

Adam tried to push back all the way onto David’s cock, but he was stopped. “Just fuck me, damnit!”

“Shh, I’ll get you there…” and with that David snapped his hips, filling Adam with his huge cock.

***

He pulled Adam up by his hair again as he started fucking into him hard and fast, biting his neck and holding his close by his waist.

Adam’s cock was heavy and he wanted to touch himself, it was nearly too much. Forming words was far beyond him now, only loud moans and gasps were able to come from his mouth and he leaned back to lick into David’s mouth, begging.

In answer, David grabbed his cock and began a rhythm with his thrusts. He started to sing softly, “you could look into my eyes…under the moonlight, the serious moonlight…”

***

Adam came with an explosion over David’s hand, arching against his chest as he was fucked into. David’s thrusts became frantic, snapping one last time before he came. They breathed heavily, leaning on each other as they came back to their senses.

He felt David pull out slowly causing him to wince, before David sat down behind him. His legs were trembling like a flower and he fell backwards into David’s open arms.

“Why me?” Adam asked?

David chuckled. “I’ve been watching you for quite some time now, Adam Lambert. Welcome to the Glam Rock family, you’ve just been initiated.”


End file.
